


A Gladiator’s Despair

by ptw30



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gladiators, M/M, Pre-Canon, Shiro is Sendak's Favorite, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/pseuds/ptw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Shiro's imprisonment -- Shiro is a slave to the Galra Empire and all that implies, and Sendak has no problem reminding him of that fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gladiator’s Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is pretty dark.

Zarkon was in audience at the games, which meant Sendak was, too. That simple fact changed the energy of the arena, transforming the sympathetic, commiserating spectators into ruthless, bloodthirsty fanatics. They craved the violent clashes and crimson streaks. They wanted to see the dismembered bodies and broken gladiators. They demanded only the best battles between the fiercest warriors. 

And as the champion of the arena, Shiro has the obligation to give it to them.

Shiro's opponent was a vile creator known as Xarex, and he battled with the fury of his malicious kind. But Shiro cared little for the vicious battles the spectators and the leaders of the empire desired. All he wanted was to live, but he could not ignore the rush of adrenaline that came with the knowledge that Sendak watched his every move. 

He avoided Xarex's devastating blow, diving into a forward roll, and he survived with his wit and the training he received at the garrison. Ducking a swipe of Xarex’s fist, he retaliated with a kidney punch, and when Xarex roared, Shiro slammed his boot in the back of the knee, dislocating the joint. A well-placed elbow almost took off Shiro’s head, but he backflipped at the last moment, landing hard. He rolled out of the way when Xarex came down with his massive fist, flipped to his feet, and slammed his sword against Xarex's claws.

His strength surpassed Shiro's, but Shiro earned the title of Champion and held his own. 

Until he saw Sendak. 

The Commander of the Galra Forces sat high in the stands, positioned to Zarkon's right, with a permanent sneer etched upon that merciless face. The perspective allowed Shiro to see Sendak during his battle, just over Xarex’s shoulder, and it gave him the perfect view of the scantily clad woman in Sendak's lap. 

Her flawless skin was a pleasant rosy pigment, like the color of a blush, and her amble bosom pressed against her barely-there top, showcasing all her assets. A tiny, string bikini bottom highlighted her slender thighs that currently trapped one of Sendak’s massive one between them, and one of the commander’s hands rested upon her slim hip, his sharp claws caressing the curve of her stomach. A finger dipped lower, causing her eyes to flutter with lust and her body to melt, the back of her head lulling about the curve of Sendak’s shoulder, and Shiro wasn't ready for unpleasant emotions to slacken his grip – or for Xarex’s sucker punch. 

Shiro flew backwards, slamming hard into one of the arena pillars, and he barely retained consciousness. Thankfully, Xarex was a loud fighter, and he roared when he tore forward. Shiro couldn’t quite understand what came over him in that moment, only that a rage like no other rushed through his veins. He tightened his grip upon the sword and when Xarex brandished his claws, ran the gladiator ruthlessly through. 

Huffing, Shiro threw down his sword and wiped the blood from his chin with the back of his hand. When his vision was reduced to a single sight, he glowered up at Sendak, where the commander’s newest slave breathed heavily with Sendak’s thick, sharp fingers buried between her thighs, her shameless face pressed against Sendak’s neck. 

When the sentries came into the arena to collect him, Shiro left without resistance, numb and trembling. A part of him was shocked when Haxus met him just outside of the arena’s walls, those golden eyes filled with disgust. 

“Commander Sendak has ordered you to his chambers this evening.”

What? He’d only booked his rose-colored whore for the games?

Once he entered the chambers, Shiro went through the usual motions in a daze – shower, food, rest – and when Sendak finally joined him three hours later, there was no pretense. Sendak slammed him hard against the nearest wall and devoured his lips in a searing, demanding embrace, and after his initial dismay, Shiro surrendered, opening his mouth and allowing Sendak to mingle their tongues. Only once Shiro moaned did Sendak push him to the bed and climb over him. 

Shiro choked, knees tossed over Sendak’s thighs, head thrown back and neck bared as Sendak sunk into his unprepared backside. Inch by terrible inch, Shiro felt his pucker clench ruthlessly about Sendak’s thick shaft, fluttering and resisting, and Shiro hissed, widening his thighs to quicken the discomfort and give way to the irresistible pleasure that was to come. 

“You are very complacent today,” Sendak laughed, breathless and ragged, finally thrusting all the way to the hilt. 

A sudden gasp escaped Shiro’s open mouth as his sculpted chest heaved, his ravaged body still struggling to accept Sendak’s massive length. Stretched painfully wide, Shiro tried to remain completely still and allow his body to adjust to the sudden intrusion, but Sendak’s faced twisted into a terrible leer. He retreated painstakingly slowly, forcing Shiro to feel the entirety of Sendak’s throbbing arousal pressing against his walls. Sendak granted Shiro a moment of a reprieve – and longing – and then ruthlessly slammed back in to the hilt. He leaned over Shiro, arms caging the younger human against the bed and forcing him to see that sadistic grin as he pounded into the gladiator over and over with abandon. 

One massive hand rested upon Shiro’s scarred and ugly chest, and Shiro could only imagine how much Sendak must have liked the other whore, all pristine and beautiful. He must have already done this with her and now wanted to pound into something thick and sturdy that wouldn’t break in half with his brutal thrusts. 

When Shiro lifted up his chin to avoid showing all his thoughts to his master, Sendak seized his jaw and fused their lips together. Pain and pleasure collided in Shiro, his cock sliding up and down Sendak’s stomach until his erection grew hot and painfully tight. But Sendak’s strong claws wrapped about the base, refusing to let him sink into the endless abyss of ecstasy. Instead, Shiro flirted on the edge, huffing and groaning as Sendak slipped off his lips and lapped up Shiro’s slick neck. 

Shiro could almost imagine that Sendak was marking him, comforting him, proving to him that he preferred a damaged, scarred gladiator over a rosy-colored bombshell. 

Shiro’s thoughts muddled. His body embraced the delirious lust of Sendak’s undeniable sensuality, and his hips lifted up on their own accord, matching Sendak’s frantic thrusts. 

He barely managed to gasp, “Release me.”

Sendak froze, his hand slipping from Shiro’s cock, and the younger gladiator collapsed back to the bed. The slick sheets felt warm and uncomfortable against his sticky skin, and though Sendak shifted, he never pulled out completely. 

His rugged laugh scraped Shiro’s nerves. “It is impossible for you not to understand your position by now, my _slave._ ” 

Shiro glanced away, unable to meet Sendak’s stern gaze. God, he couldn’t believe they were having this conversation with his legs spread shamelessly wide over Sendak’s thighs, his angry cock bobbing with every movement. “You do not need me. You have a universe to choose from. Select someone else to relieve your stress.”

Unfortunately, Sendak forced him to meet his ruthless glare by dragging the very edge of his claws up Shiro’s cock, teasing his most sensitive areas. “Are you jealous?”

Shiro hated hearing such an amused tone at his expense and refused to answer. 

“Do not despair. You are still my favorite.”

Shiro winced. That single thought somehow calmed and alarmed him. 

“But as your master, allow me to explain your position once more, _slave._ ” 

Sendak leaned over Shiro, capturing his lips in a slow but carnal rediscovery of their senses and pleasures, and then he bit down hard, stealing a whimper and filling their mouths with a metallic taste. 

“You are my mine,” Sendak snarled, tearing his lips away before slamming hard back into Shiro, completely to the hilt. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the air, stealing the breath from Shiro’s lungs as Sendak set a punishing pace. “Mind.” 

Shiro cried out as Sendak’s massive hand slid up and down his cock, pumping it in rhythm with his ruthless thrusts. 

“Body.”

Raw and cruel, Sendak fucked Shiro until the forced pleasure surged through him, unwanted but undeniable. 

“And soul.”

Sendak thrust so hard into Shiro that his feet left the bed. He released Shiro’s cock at that exact moment, and like a well-trained pet, Shiro came with a strangled groan. Come splattered his stomach and even splashed upon his face as he felt the warmth of Sendak’s essence dribble down his thighs. 

Still, Sendak refused to release him completely, laying between Shiro’s now trembling thighs and licking off the salty sweat from the gladiator’s swollen cheeks.

Shiro wasn’t sure what to think or what to say – only that affection, no matter how small, was a rarity in the Galra Empire, especially from the commander of its armed forces. And now, after proving his position of power over Shiro, Sendak cared for him. 

“It is rather unseemly of me to show up at the games without a slave on my thigh,” he murmured against Shiro’s cheek. “As Zarkon’s second-in-command, I must prove my dominance over the weaklings of the arena.”

Shiro blinked. Sendak…was explaining his actions?

“I did not believe the Champion would welcome such a display of submission, but if you want to be paraded as my possession in front of His Majesty and your fellow gladiators, I will grant your request.”

No, he didn’t want to be collared and placed on Sendak’s lap for his amusement – especially within hearing distance of the universe’s greatest evil – and yet the next time the games commenced, that was exactly what happened. 

Sendak’s claws ghosted the crook between Shiro’s neck and shoulder, and every time Zarkon spoke, a chill ran up Shiro’s spine. But he endured it. He survived it, and when Sendak’s claws slid down his thighs, he even allowed himself to enjoy it. 

_The End_


End file.
